1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to heating systems and, more specifically, to a heating system for heating hydraulic fluid such as used to operate a snow plow.
2. Prior Art
The use of snow plows on vehicles is comon place in areas which have snow. Snow plows, regardless of manufacture, must be raised and lowered from and to the ground and also be turned to the right and to the left. Pistons and cylinders are used for these purposes and the pistons and cylinders are activated by hydraulic fluid pumped into them under pressure. The pumps can be activated by the vehicle engine but, in the more recent designs, the pump is powered by an electric motor.
The hydraulic system for snow plows is not a closed circuit but rather draws hydraulic fluid from a reservoir and returns the hydraulic fluid to the reservoir as required to operate the plow. Hydraulic fluid is pumped out of the reservoir while air is drawn into the reservoir. Obviously, in cold and snowy weather, the air is moist and moisture forms in the reservoir. That moisture ultimately freezes forming ice in the reservoir. The ice blocks the hydraulic system making the snow plow inoperative. At that point, the vehicle on which the snow plow is mounted must be placed in a heated garage to allow the ice to melt and the moisture to be drawn off the reservoir. Such a delay in the ability to provide plowing services results in customer dissatisfaction and financial loss to the snow plow operator.